My Master
by everwinter-brody
Summary: Louise gets a familiar... but oh crap what a familiar! No pairings, was just a whim! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Will be Rated M when violence really starts :D
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Greetings MINIONS! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, don't really care, just had to get the idea out of my head, comments are welcome, flamers, enh what the hell, have at it!

Oh and… I don't own either of these series.

polls will possibly help with the outcome!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Badassery!**

STORY BEGIN! :D

"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

A young female voice pleaded into the nothingness, her whims echoed through space and time.

Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!

I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

The man sat silently in his private dungeon, the dank walls and damp smells filled the room as well as a hint of copper. His red clothed figure just sat there swirling a goblet filled with a thick red liquid. Even in the dark interior of the room he wore unique yellow shades to cover his eerie red eyes. His eyes darted through the room as the words somehow sought him out. A young woman, a virgin, summoning him, "interesting" was his only reaction followed by a large toothy grin as a portal appeared in front of him, the markings looked almost similar to the ones that were painted across his gloves, his tongue rolled over his sharp teeth as he thought to himself how he wanted this to go down, as he placed the goblet filled with blood onto the nightstand next to his 'Throne', his wicked smile not fading as finally decided on what he was going to do. His body seemed to disassemble itself into thousands of bats flying directly into the portal.

Meanwhile back in Louise the Zero's realm!

In front of the short strawberry blonde a large explosion scattered dust everywhere, covering hers and her entire class's field of vision, the coughing of those around her only displaced her feelings of disappointment even further, had she summoned her familiar only to make him explode? She bit her lip in frustration and in fear, this was her last chance to prove herself as a Mage, as a Noble. The dust slowly began to settle down as Professor Colbert waved his hand slightly as if trying to dispel the dust from his person, "Miss Louise…" He paused. Her hands suddenly clenched tight in fear, "Professor…." She stuttered as the dust finally settled across the entire field everyone pausing for a moment as they saw and heard something within the area, the flapping of leathery wings, everyone paused, even the Zerbst managed to keep her mouth tight lipped for a moment. Louise stared at the creature for a second in bewilderment. 'A Bat… I summoned a simple bat?' she questioned only herself.

"Louise the Zero summoned a simple bat! Look at that everyone" Someone in the crowd jeered

The bat itself just took in the surroundings fully aware of what was occurring around it, 'A simple bat, eh, I think I should change the situation somewhat' The entity thought to itself

Louise narrowed her eyes as she looked into the crowd before the Professor regained her attention, "Ms. Louise you need to finish the summoning." He pointed out.

She glanced back at the bat for a moment, it had simply just remained flapping there. Suddenly from the surrounding woods more bats seemed to flock down upon the area toward the one bat that had just simply been flapping there not too long ago. Slowly the forms began to merge into a singular form of a man of unusual height garbed in red Victorian styled clothes. A voice measuring in authority echoed out, the others gathered stared in shock and horror at the figure. "Are you my master?" the figure asked in a deep voice. Louise mouth was agape staring at the figure… the bats just turned into a man…EAT THAT ZERBST! **"Girl! I ask you! Are you my master!?"** she was shocked with the tone the figure had taken with her, she was scared, the man was huge, his gleaming red eyes only added to the horror she felt, she struggled to answer "Y…Yes." She finally managed to leak out.

Professor Colbert stared at the figure his eyes narrowing watching the figure closely, he clearly sensed the danger that surrounded this new entity his student had summoned, Sure a simple bat would have been fine, but a something that turned into a human was surely unnatural. He let out a breath that he had known he was holding, the raven haired figure wearing the hat was solely intimidating just by height alone.

Louise slowly regained her composure once again approaching the large man, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." Louise then proceeded to seal the contract with a hesitant kiss. The figure didn't even flinch as the runes were carved upon his hand, the runes glowed through his gloves which already were covered in alchemic seals. "My master Louise Françoise, all of my past Masters have called me…Alucard."

Well let me know what you think!?


	2. Chapter 2

Everwinter laughs triumphantly and Maniacally, "YES MY MINONS! YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!"

Oh and most of these I come up with on the fly, that means yes, I'm posting rough drafts, if you want to beta read these before I attempt to post them, you can contact me, otherwise I will keep posting first drafts…like the first chapter… which was written in less than an hour…

And mind you, while I am no expert on Zero no Tsukaima, I'll try keeping it up to your expectations, and characters will be dealt with as I deem fit! Mostly that remains to be only Guiche at this point, I can see comical scenes in my head with him not being dead right off the bat. Anyhow… let me see how many of you actually want this to continue! 1…2…3… fuck it a lot of you! In less than a month 22 reviews asking for this to continue! Mind you, If you want to message me for opinions I will listen! I am a good Overlord who takes his minions into account… in some…cases…!

I'd also like to add, that if anyone thinks they can do better they are fully welcome to try, I'm only doing this because I'm interested in seeing a Hellsing/Servant of Zero crossover myself…WHY DIDN'T ANYONE DO THIS BEFORE ME!?

I don't own Hellsing, or Zero no Tsukaima, but I would love to have all that money… oh what I could do with… **AHEM**… Getting back on track!

Well Enough with my ranting! ON WITH THE STORY! MAYHEM AND MADNESS ENSUE!

Alucard rose before his master his red eyes once again observing the mortals scattered around him, he stifled his laughter before noticing his new master pouting . Alucard seemed to be ignoring her, atleast that was the thought that ran through her head. She struggled to clear her throat for a moment. "Erm…Familiar." She managed to cough out, "I am not one that should be called a familiar, My master. My name is Alucard, I am way beyond what you would call a lowly familiar." He replied. The other students flinched slightly as Alucard once again glanced at them and their… pets. Some of the students began to doubt what was actually occurring before their eyes, simply convincing themselves that this was some trick conceived by Louise and another Mage, either that or they were scared out of their wits as they took off into the sky. Alucard's gaze shifted back to Louise as she watched her classmates take off enviously. He gave a knowing grin to her feelings of inadequacy.

"You cannot fly like the rest of them, can you…Master." He chuckled darkly his red eyes gleaming in the moonlit area. "I can end them right here and right now if you so wish." He'd laugh once more taking on a more sinister timber which caused Louise to shiver. "No… they are fine A…Alucard." She struggled to say the odd name of her servant, before she regained some of her composure once again holding her nose up, "They make themselves weaker by not walking back." She'd declare attempting to make herself seem better than the other Nobles, in no way was Alucard fooled, but she was trying to put a brave front on for this creature/person who knew so little of her. "As you wish Master." He'd state in his deep voice, fully aware of how she felt.

She glanced back at the 6'3" figure now calling her master, she felt like a dwarf, though she would never admit it out loud. Colbert meanwhile still watched the menacing figure lingering over his remaining non-airborne student, his eyes cold as steel. He needed to research what this shape shifting individual was capable of, if he could find any information in mystical archives of such a creature. This Alucard seemed to make his skin crawl in ways he could never imagine, even in battles past.

Louise let out a heavy sigh as she stared at her servant, as he had claimed to be, "Well then, we shall return to my quarters for the rest of the night." She ordered hesitantly.

"Of course, my master. Miss Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Alucard simply replied as Louise slowly started to move forward with the large looming servant following her every step.

Time skip MINIONS!

Alucard's upper lip twitched slightly as they finally arrived in Louise's room, a room with a very large window, a lot of hay in one corner and a queen sized bed and full bath in another. He was beginning to think that bringing his coffin here in the first place was the best idea he had had yet, hiding it in the woods with the other flock of bats when Louise's explosion had first obscured the area, well one thing was to be sure once Louise awoke and found a coffin in her quarters the next morning, more fun was going to break out.

Louise stared up at her servant for a moment deep in thought 'I don't think I should tell him to undress me…It will probably be a very unwise thing to do with such an imposing man.' She gulped in fear. She slowly began undressing herself, her face beet red fully aware of Alucard's presence in the room, she turned her head slowly to look at the man who was now simply staring out the window at the night time sky with interest. Louise let out a slight sigh of relief as she quickly changed her clothes and climbed into her own bed. Being near her new familiar seemed to drain her physically and mentally.

That night a small girl wearing white clothing and a large white hat of some sort was seen making its way into the infirmary, unfortunately the only thing missing was blood.

In another section of the school, namely Louise's room a large black box with archaic designs was left in her room soundlessly, to simply surprise the young noble when she awoke the next morning.

Authors Note: I Actually decided on both Alucard and Girlycard, to draw attention away from Alucard himself in some situations… Surprise?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A very enthusiastic stroll**

As Alucard lurked through the halls in the dark hours of the night, his red eyes wandered through the halls, quickly observing the five towers that stood at the outer edges of the school grounds and the larger pinnacle at the center. Quietly observing the structure of the building for his own amusement, the darkness was his own element, something he thrived within. He continued his silent movements through the hallways, passing by the maids and other servants that had the unfortunate circumstance of working late into the night. His mind wandered slowly to how he would sustain himself during his time in this world. Oh how would he manage indeed, a school, even one full of mages had to have a full ward for injured children, and being far enough away from the town would require a blood supply in case of incident. His smile widened even more as he was wrapped up in the shadows themselves, his form quickly shrinking, clothes changing, into that of a young girl with raven colored hair which reached halfway down to her back, a bust almost unnoticeable to that of his current master. Now in his/her smaller form Alucard skipped out of the shadows wearing white clothing, and a white jacket with a long scarf draped over her shoulders. The wide sickening grin of Alucard plastered across the face of the creature. She simply followed her nose down the hallways, uncaring of wear the sweet scent of blood would lead her.

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\

Meanwhile in the woods, behind the summoning circle a large box filled with soil from Alucard's homeland, seemingly marched its way from the woods with eight large arms pounding against the ground, scaling multiple walls, and stealthily entering through Louise's open window into his master's room… well as stealthily as a large coffin can move that is… before setting itself down with a nice thud, that did little to wake the young lady asleep on the bed. _(AKA the author doesn't give a damn how it was actually done)_

_/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\_

The now smaller feminine Alucard stalked the hallways of the maze like interior of the school, her nose had led her to a large wooden door, though it was unlocked, he didn't intend at all to open the door to alert anyone inside, she/he simply decided to just walk right through the entire door itself, finding a nice supply of blood hidden in a well-kept corner of the ward. Girlycard's hand reached out slowly grasping the packet of blood firmly within her hands her mouth wide open before chomping down on the container, devouring it intently, travelling dimensions, not that Alucard had ever done that before, left this Vampire hungry. Her eyes now glanced around the room once more licking the blood of her lips with deft accuracy, now… how was Alucard to dispose of the evidence, his eyes lit with amusement as to the new game. He phased his way out the back wall of the chamber that kept the blood, marking the place mentally so as to not stalk the hallways again. She stood vertically upon the outside wall of the building, grin still fully plastered upon the face. As she tucked her hands into her coat pockets walking down the wall, her vampiric hearing promptly picking up on the flapping of leathery like wings, too large for that of any bat. Her mind contemplated what could be happening, the ancient mind working quickly to analyze the sound, her red eyes glancing skyward for a moment as she turned on her heel facing skyward as a dragon passed overhead. A creature s/he would have to look out for in the future. S/he let herself fall backward toward the ground, stopping, no floating before she hit the bottom, her coat flapping in the wind as her feet hit the ground.

Her fingers clenched into a fist for a moment as more amusing thoughts went through her mind, what else could she do now that she had had quite literally her midnight snack. The maniacal grin once more grew on Girlycard's features as she simply phased through the walls back into the dorm's building quickly startling a member of the night staff who was preparing a flower pot and dusting the nearby table. The woman quickly panicked and scattered backward at the presence of the creature that had just walked through a damn wall, she tripped over her own feet in fear slamming the back of her head against the table on the opposite side of the hallway giving her a slight concussion. 'Oh how amusing this is, I might end up creating ghost stories, I can see it now. "School haunted by a student of the past." ' Girlycard snickered to herself mentally. She leaned down the to the injured maid, her red eyes gleaming as they met the level of the young woman, "Boo." Was the simple word echoed through the hallways with the full weight of an unnatural being behind it. Which was promptly followed by a high pitched squeal as the maid quickly dashed away in fear. Girlycard once again snickered in amusement before phasing through the opposing wall once more, the being of Alucard/girlycard absolutely thrived in the chaos and madness he was causing.

As s/he calmly walked through the walls like an everyday occurrence she paused just between the frame work of the castle, she heard the musing of a young man possibly one of his masters antagonists from previous day. The grin on her face never faltered as she phased through the wall once again hiding in what dark corner she could find in the brightly lit hallway, it sickened her to hear such cheesy lines the young male was laying on such as "I cannot tell lies in front of your eyes." The worst part was that it actually seemed to work on the young female he was with. Alucard filed this knowledge away before he slowly made his way up to Louise's bedroom.

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\

Louise began to stir in the morning hours, rubbing her eyes slightly as she glanced about her room groggily. What an odd dream she had the night before, she wasn't a failure in it, and seemed to have summoned something incredible, and it had turned into a man. She slowly hopped out of her bed before her foot slammed into a piece of furniture she hadn't recalled being there in the first place, she growled in anger and pain as she hopped about on one foot, the pain had helped her wake up further, she finally stopped hopping to glance at the offending piece of furniture…

"WHA…WHA… WHAT IS A COFFIN DOING IN MY ROOM!?" She shrieked in complete fear and horror. A large figure in draped in red clothes appeared to be sitting upon the coffin.

"Good morning… My Master Louise." Alucard stated back in his normal form. "This is my ultimate resting place…" He announced glancing at the completely shocked face his master was currently sporting, his grin growing "Here I was born and Here I shall die." He announced in a completely calm tone.

Louise's eyes darted from the man and then to the coffin, this process repeated itself for a few minutes. Her mind once again starting to work back up from the initial shock. 'This man… is my familiar….' Her mind finally recalled.

"FAMILIAR! WHY A COFFIN!" She shouted, "Why is there a coffin in my room!?" She nearly cried out still suffering from the initial fear. Her watery eyes wandered examined the coffin once again, a very ornate black wood covered all sides of the coffin with odd circle that seemed somewhat magical in nature inscribed at the top, and weird runes, (The English Language) below the circle.

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

AN: HELLO MINIONS!

I know it has been over a month since my last update, but ya know school work comes first!

Secondly, I have no clue how close this is going to be too canon.

I am also looking for a betareader to help me stay on track in the story, I am not an expert on Zero No Tsukaima/ Familiar of Zero

I also don't mind reading reviews, it does inspire me somewhat to write more!

Finally MINIONS!

I don't either Hellsing or Familiar of Zero! IF I DID! I'D BE RICH!

Bye :D


End file.
